The hypothesis that obese subjects with hypertension have suppressed lipolytic responsiveness compared to obese normotensive subjects, due to diminished sensitivity of the fat body mass to catecholamine stimulation, is being tested using stable isotopes of glycerol and palmitate to measure lipolysis. Other aspects of hypertension and obesity (drug Rx, exercise) in relation to lipid metabolism will also be studied with these techniques.